


Encore Performance

by pursuitofnerdiness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tie-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: The performance isn't over yet, Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit fic, so I hope it's okay! Thanks to Jaradel and Angelcakes for beta-ing.

_ Just after Yuuri’s short program at the Rostelecom Cup. _

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered in his ear at the kiss-and-cry, “aren't you hungry?”

Viktor shuddered. He leaned over to Yuuri and growled in his ear. “Very.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hand and practically dragged him away. Yuuri gave one last glance to Yurio as he started his short program. The press would notice their absence before long, so they hurried to a quiet, disused corner of the stadium where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Viktor had been waiting all day for this moment.

Yuuri pushed Viktor up against the wall and kissed him roughly, their mouths crashing together. Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hair and pushed him down by the shoulder, forcing him into his knees. “Are you ready, Viktor?”

“Yes, please let me…”

Yuuri backed up against the wall to steady himself. He unzipped his jacket and let it slide to the ground, so he was just wearing his Eros costume. He was still wearing his skates, too. He leaned over towards Viktor, grabbed his tie, and pulled Viktor in front of him. “Go right ahead,” he said.

Viktor carefully eased the pants of Yuuri's costume down just enough to reveal his dance belt. He nuzzled against Yuuri’s cock, replete with the scent of sweat from his short program. Viktor's hands slid up the back of Yuuri's legs, up to his mostly exposed ass, and squeezed.

“Mmm… but stop being so cheeky and get to work.”

Despite the absolutely  _ terrible _ pun, Viktor pulled down Yuuri’s dance belt. Yuuri’s cock, already somewhat hard, popped out and bobbed before him. Viktor wrapped his fingers around the base and began by swirling his tongue around the head of Yuuri’s cock, feeling it harden beneath his grip. He swiped his tongue along the underside of the glans, eliciting a moan from Yuuri.

“Viktor, please, more.”

Viktor eagerly complied, taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. He began sucking, just a little. Viktor felt Yuuri’s fingers entangle themselves in his hair, pulling just the tiniest bit, and Viktor himself moaned around Yuuri’s cock.

If someone had told Viktor one year ago that he'd be sucking off another skater in an empty corner of the Megasport Arena, he'd never have believed them. But here he was, heart racing as he hurriedly pleasured Yuuri. It was all part of the Eros routine, something they'd planned to see if it would heighten Yuuri's performance. The result was a new personal best. Viktor had hardly been able to wait to touch Yuuri after that flawless performance, kissing his skate in front of the whole world.

Viktor kept working his way further towards the base of Yuuri’s cock, sucking and using his tongue to tease the underside of Yuuri’s shaft. He looked up briefly to see Yuuri’s head thrown back against the wall, his face slack as little noises escaped his lips, red and puffy from their hurried kissing. His hair was still slicked back, and he had his glasses on. A truly beautiful sight, and Yuuri was  _ his. _ The thought made his heart soar. After their rough start as coach and student, when Yuuri had inexplicably seemed to reject him over and over, they’d finally found their way to each other.

Yuuri’s voice brought him back to the present. “Viktor, you should know… you look beautiful like that, on your knees.”

Viktor, even though he knew they had to hurry, pulled back, looked up, and smiled. “You too, Yuuri,” and gently kissed the head of his cock.

“Thank you, but,” he paused, pulling Viktor by the hair back to his cock, “I need you to finish me off.”

After letting out a sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan, Viktor quickly returned to his task, sucking and sucking until his jaw ached. His own cock had begun to stir, but he had to focus on Yuuri. He began using his hand to speed the process along, pulling him off and sucking in rhythm. With his free hand, he reached behind Yuuri’s balls and pressed into the skin there. Yuuri gasped and turned his head into his shoulder, attempting to muffle his moaning.

“Viktor… I'm almost…”

Viktor turned his head upwards and looked into Yuuri’s eyes to reassure him. He hummed around Yuuri’s cock in assent and continued his ministrations.

Yuuri nodded in understanding, tightened his grasp on Viktor’s hair, and leaned forward. Sounds of pleasure escaped Yuuri’s throat unrestrained, and Viktor felt Yuuri’s hot come pulse into his mouth. He kept sucking Yuuri through his orgasm, and Yuuri finally stilled. Viktor swallowed and released Yuuri from his mouth, giving the head one last lick.

Yuuri slumped over, practically collapsing on top of Viktor. “Easy, Yuuri. I've got you.” He lifted Yuuri back up to his feet. “Come on, let's get you back.” He helped Yuuri pull all his clothes back on.

“Don't worry, Viktor, I'll take care of you tonight.” Yuuri leaned over and kissed Viktor on the cheek.

Viktor kissed Yuuri softly on his forehead and put his arm around Yuuri’s waist as they walked back into the more populated area of the arena. They rejoined the skating press area just before Yurio’s score was announced. Yuuri looked only  _ slightly _ disoriented, wiping his face off with a towel, and Viktor stood behind him, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts. :)


End file.
